


Brothers with Benefits

by stuphanie



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing, Sort Of, as fluffy as jacob can get, jacob is in the mood to share his toys, poly!seed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuphanie/pseuds/stuphanie
Summary: Jacob feels that Rook can help him and his brothers in more ways than one.





	Brothers with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted an excuse to write one-shot filth and have my deputy live out a couple *ahem* fantasies

The Deputy makes a good pet. Even better than Peaches, Jacob thinks, watching as Rook dutifully pours him a cup of coffee. It had taken some time – by God even Jacob didn’t think that he would break this one – but now, here she is, in all her glory with that studded leather collar latched loosely around her neck. The collar is a permanent fixture of daily attire with Jacob only approving its removal when the time came to sleep. She wears clothes of the best quality and is usually allowed to bathe as she pleases, behaviour permitting. Jacob doesn’t begrudge her these luxuries as it was his parents, though he has little to thank them for, who taught him to look after his pets. But she is more than that. She is here to serve him and his brothers.

Jacob watches Rook carefully set the full cup in front of him but ignores it in favour of observing the way the neckline of her shirt dips slightly to reveal ample cleavage. Fuck, but her tits are delightful, much like the rest of her. He reaches up, firmly kneading the juicy flesh between work-worn fingers. She stills for a moment.

“I’ve been thinking,” he murmurs, grabbing her ass with his other hand, “about another way you could be beneficial to this Project.”

She hums to show that she is listening, straddling his lap and pushing her chest out at him. She keens when he pulls her close to him by her ass.

“You serve me so well, pup,” he whispers into the shell of her ear, making her shiver. He plants a light kiss on her jaw. “Perhaps it is time you serve my brothers in the same way that you do me.”

Rook’s brow furrows in confusion. “But I thought you wanted me to yourself? I didn’t think you were a fan of sharing.”

“In the long term I’m not,” Jacob says. “Every so often does no harm, and I know that you will enjoy it too.”

The last part sounds more like a command than anything so Rook nods in reply. Things are easier when she agrees so readily.

Jacob smirks and her stomach flips – with apprehension or fear, she is unsure. He rewards her compliancy with a firm kiss, his tongue flicking across her lips. He pats her thigh to signal her to stand.

“I’ll make the arrangements.”

Getting to his feet, Jacob leaves Rook where she is, leaving the room to radio his younger brothers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rook waits on the couch of Jacob’s living room. The room is small but functional; there are animal heads mounted on the walls and hand-whittled wooden ornaments scattered about. Very Jacob. She is wearing what her mother would refer to as her ‘Sunday best’; a pale blue pinafore dress and white cotton blouse underneath. She is barefoot, as Jacob had deemed wearing shoes would be a hindrance, the same logic applied to underwear. Rook nervously smooths the front of her dress as Jacob paces the space in front of her. He hasn’t spoken to her unless it was a command to preen her clothes, hair, or otherwise.

Jacob suddenly strides to the door as the doorbell finally rings out. Rook doesn’t look round but she knows for a fact Joseph will be first over the threshold, John closely in tow. She doesn’t look up until a shadow is cast over her.

“My child.”

Rook slowly gets to her feet, managing a warm smile as Joseph gently presses their foreheads together. John then appears, merely nodding in acknowledgement. The youngest brother looks over to Jacob as if awaiting a cue.

“How is this going to work? You were none too clear on the radio, brother,” John says, a bite of impatience in his voice.

“I did tell you, _brother_ ,” Jacob replies just as impatiently. “You will each have your private time with our deputy here – in any way you see fit.”

Joseph frowns. “I trust you aren’t treating our mutual acquaintance with too much distaste, Jacob. That would be most unjust.”

Jacob shakes his head with a smirk. “Of course not. I am offended you would think otherwise.”

Joseph looks at Rook, as if waiting for her to disprove his words, but she doesn’t. In fact, the more time has gone on, the more bearable Jacob has become. To reinforce this, she smiles at Joseph. “I am happy here, Father.”

“There you have it,” Jacob butts in. He slaps Rook somewhat affectionately on the ass. “Do treat my brother well, won’t you, Deputy?”

She nods demurely then looks back to Joseph. Her stomach clenches with nerves. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way.”

Rook’s legs feel like jelly as she climbs the stairs, Joseph close behind her, not daring to glance back at the other two Seed brothers for fear of their expressions. Both Rook and Joseph remain silent until they are within the safety of a guest room. The door closes softly behind them and the king sized bed beckons them.

Rook bows her head. “I hope I can be of service to you, Father.”

Joseph lifts her chin with an index finger, their eyes meeting. He is still wearing his aviators. “Jacob speaks highly of you – however, I do not want you to feel the pressure of him as we enjoy our time together. In this room, it is simply you and I. There is nothing to hide, Deputy. Bare yourself to me and I promise that it will not go unrewarded.” He leans down, their lips meeting softly, and Rook swears he glows with a soft light. She relaxes into him, hands braced against his chest as slender fingers comb their way through her loose ringlets. His fingers ghost across her skin; he is much gentler than Jacob ever is and finds herself suddenly wishing that she was under Joseph’s watchful eye instead.

Wordlessly, Joseph guides her to the bed, their lips still connected, until the bed hits the back of her calves. Joseph pulls away, eyes glinting as he takes a deep breath. He slowly fingers the straps of the dress and he is nervous, Rook can see, so she does the work for him and allows the dress to pool at her feet. She watches for his reaction as she guides him to the buttons on her blouse but his face remains impassive, long fingers working deftly until bare breasts are on show. He runs his thumbs over dusty pink nipples until they stand to attention.

“My, but you are remarkable,” Joseph murmurs. His eyes bore deep into hers and she feels her knees weaken. “Will you join me?”

Joseph frees himself of his jeans, cock straining against the fabric of his underwear, then pulling Rook onto the bed with him. For a moment, they marvel at each other, hands roaming one another’s skin. The exchange is much more akin to that of husband and wife rather than a preacher and cop who has little choice in her day to day actions.

Joseph plants kisses like whispers along Rook’s jaw, pausing only to graze his teeth on her earlobe. “Bare yourself to me, Deputy.”

The soft command has more impact than she initially realises, for the next thing she knows is that she cannot wait to throw her blouse on the floor, rid herself of her panties and lay down as Joseph rakes his eyes over her naked form. Dark hair fans against the pillow and she looks almost ethereal. Joseph begins to place open-mouthed kisses down her sternum, on each breast, lower and lower as Rook’s breaths become heavier. She runs a hand through his hair and he stops to gaze up at her flushed face.

“Touch me, Father,” she breathes and parts her thighs to allow access.

“You are very much ready for me,” he observes. It takes all of his willpower not to ram his cock in her there and then. Instead, he inserts a middle finger, roving it around inside her. Rook’s breath catches, brow furrowed as Joseph instantly slides in another digit. She barely has time to adjust when he crooks his fingers just right and she throws her head back against the pillow. Hips undulate in time with his rhythm, bosom heaving, and beads of perspiration develop on her neck. Joseph carefully lowers the waistband of his underwear, cock springing free. The tip leaks precum on Rook’s thigh and she glances down at the change in sensation.

“ _Oh_.”

Joseph’s cock is, like the rest of him, fairly long, and she just knows it’ll take some poking and prodding before she gets used to it. Tentatively, she tunnels her fist along the length, watching his expressions with rapt attention. He sighs quietly, eyes closed, and it’s obvious that this is a man who has trained himself to hold back – then again, if he hadn’t, what sort of leader would he be?

Rook guides him to her entrance, silently granting permission. Joseph slides in slowly and fairly easily, taking his time and allowing Rook to grow accustomed to him before burying himself up to the hilt. They moan in unison.

“You are doing so well,” Joseph whispers into the shell of Rook’s ear. His words waver as he struggles to control himself. “So wonderful.”

Rook keens at the praise. She spreads her legs as wide as they will go to allow him better access – and a better view. Her cunt throbs as she looks down at where they both meet, long cock sliding in and out of her effortlessly, Joseph’s hips flush against her thighs. It’s like a scene straight from a porn film and she loves it. She rolls her hips to meet his thrusts and he hits deeper, were that even possible, drawing long moans from chapped lips. With Joseph, she feels as if she matters, as if she is worth something. He watches her intensely whilst his hands roam her body and she almost feels as if he is worshipping her.

“Oh, fuck,” she ekes out, eyes rolling back when Joseph lifts her hips to angle them just so. He circles her clit with his thumb in steady, mechanical strokes. It seems like Joseph is able to touch her everywhere at the same time for her nerves are alight with sensitivity, keening as he huffs against her neck and one hand plays with her nipple whilst the other roves around her clit. He thrusts his cock more desperately and she whines. “Y-you’re gonna make me come soon.”

“And when I do, it will be the most glorious thing,” Joseph murmurs somewhat breathlessly, caressing her cheek. His eyes bore into hers and it is the most intense sensation that she feels herself begin to twitch.

“F-Father,” she all but begs and, at this simple word being uttered, Joseph ups his pace on her clit as he drives himself home. He slams into her repeatedly and her cunt begins to tighten. “Oh, oh –!”

Her orgasm takes her by surprise: she comes with a high whine, thighs trembling and cunt clenching. Joseph follows soon after but he is much more reserved. He merely moans lowly, sighing, his forehead pressed against hers in an intimate gesture. He stills for a moment as his cock still twitches inside of her, milking it of all its cum, breathing in her earthy scent. Joseph kisses Rook softly on the mouth when he pulls out. She suddenly feels empty.

“I will tell Jacob how well you have served me,” Joseph says softly with another gentle kiss. He tucks a tendril of hair behind her ear. “You have very much pleased me for deciding to side with us at last. I would not say that I am envious, for that is sinful, but Jacob is very lucky to be the one who has you.”

Rook doesn’t answer. She doesn’t always feel lucky, that’s for sure, but something inside her quivers happily at Joseph’s words.

“Shall I send John?” Joseph asks her now, pulling his jeans on.

_Might as well_.

“Yes, Father,” Rook replies, flashing a well-practiced smile and one that Joseph returns.

“Very well. May our paths cross again soon.”

With that, Joseph leaves, closing the door gently behind him. Rook throws herself back on the bed and tries to ignore the sensation of cum dripping out of her. In almost no time at all the bedroom door opens again and in enters John, his expression unreadable. Her stomach clenches.

“Ah, naked for me already, I see,” John remarks with a leer. Rook hurries to cover herself with the bedsheets. “Mm-mm. No need to be embarrassed now, Deputy.”

The apples of her cheeks flush red as John approaches, heart hammering as a ring-adorned hand reaches out to grab the bedclothes. He doesn’t rip them away like she expects him to; rather, he gently lowers them so that her breasts peek out. Blue eyes that usually mirror such intense malice and hate instead soften somewhat at the sight of her, however there’s still something carnal about the way he observes her. He is the best looking Seed brother by far, she thinks, and yet the most terrifying. She quivers when he traces around a nipple and fingers dance up her sternum to find their way to her face. He cups her cheek, steadying her in order to plant a kiss on her lips.

“Are you nervous, Deputy?” he whispers. His breath tickles her nose and he smells like sugar and cinnamon.

Rook shivers. “Of course not.”

John hums. “You don’t need to lie to me. I can see it on your face. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

_I’d believe that if you weren’t a deceptive son of a bitch_ , Rook thinks but stays quiet. Instead she traces his jaw with an index finger. “So show me, John.”

John smiles, a flash of white teeth, and then he is on her; the way he kisses is heavy and passionate and Rook can almost kid herself that it is loving. In spite of herself she grabs the lapels of his shirt to pull him closer, her bare breasts brushing against the crisp fabric. She keens, her spine arching slightly and John braces the small of her back with a large hand. Out of all of them, John is the one she is most unsure of. He appears to crave closeness, relish how she is pressed against him and the way sheer warmth from her body seeps through the thin fabric of his shirt, almost taking and craving to the point of being greedy. This side to John Seed she has never seen before and it is that which makes her anxious more than anything. She almost wants to goad him into being his usual sadistic self because that is all she has ever known.

“Kiss me like you mean it, Dep-you-tee,” John breathes when they break apart. His tone is almost mocking. “I won’t hurt you here. You can be sure of that.”

Rook doesn’t grace him with an answer. Instead, she pushes him down roughly, smirking as she takes him unawares – but surprise quickly turns into lust when she undoes his belt buckle, pulling the zipper down painfully slow then kissing the exposed skin of his hips. She dares to scrape her teeth against the flesh and John’s breath hitches, a hand winding itself into her hair. She glances up to find his blue eyes dark and hooded.

“Tell me what you want,” she murmurs, her breath like whispers gliding over sensitive skin. She flicks her tongue out to taste the salty tang of him and he breathes in sharply before his gaze darkens.

“I want my cock to fill your pretty mouth,” he growls, tugging his underwear down awkwardly with his free hand. His cock springs free and Rook hums approval. Just right.

“Like this?”

Rook suddenly takes the whole of him in her mouth and the grip on her hair tightens. John’s head is thrown back and it is the second time tonight she has taken him by surprise. A confident man, John is not one used to being caught off guard. To show his frustration, he bucks his hips, holding Rook’s head still as he steadily pushes the entirety of his cock towards the back of her throat. Their eyes meet and Rook’s baby blues are watering but she doesn’t relent. Instead, she takes steady breaths through her nose before lowering herself until lips meet the base of his shaft. She moans and the vibrations reverberate deliciously against his aching member.

“Yeah, like that,” John moans, eyes rolling back. He thrusts slowly; Rook’s mouth is so delightfully warm and wet and he is jealous that Jacob frequently gets this kind of treatment. He watches her bob up and down on his dick until he gently pulls her off altogether. He is met with a perplexed look. Almost questioning. “You’re doing amazing,” he assures her and Rook shudders pleasurably at the praise. “Sit on it. Let me see you.”

Rook nods once. Her cheeks flush, suddenly bashful at him seeing her in all her glory – yet she needn’t have worried, for as she begins to straddle him, his hands are roaming the valleys of her curves, his eyes blown with desire. Slowly, she lowers herself, spreading her pussy to allow better access. He enters her easily thanks to Joseph’s prior preparation but she still feels snug and unsullied. When Rook is sat astride him she wiggles her hips experimentally but finds firm hands on her hips to impede any movement.

“Please,” Rook whines in spite of herself.

John shakes his head. “Not yet.” He cups her breasts and bites his lip. “So beautiful.”

She tingles at the compliment; she doesn’t hear it too often from Jacob. To show her thanks, she leans down to kiss John passionately on the mouth, inserting her tongue to find his, drawing a moan from him, hips bucking as if of their own accord. She takes this small movement as permission and begins to gently gyrate her pelvis, dragging broken moans and sighs from the man beneath her.

“Sit up,” he pants when they break apart, “and let me watch you.”

More than happy to obey this order, Rook straightens her posture, leaning back so he can feel every inch of her. It’s intense and a familiar tightness begins to coil in the pit of her stomach.

“Fuck. Faster.”

John encourages her to raise her hips slightly before slamming back down on his thick cock. They sigh in unison, finding something so sordid yet enjoyable that Rook begins bouncing of her own accord. Soon the headboard is rattling noisily against the wall, Rook’s movements becoming more erratic, more vigorous as the delicious feeling of John hitting her hard and deep becomes almost intoxicating. The slapping of skin against skin is resonant in the room, audible just above their combined moans, plump tits jiggling in tandem with their movements. It’s like a scene from a porn film, John thinks; it is filthy, sinful, yet so very satisfying that he finds himself wanting Rook more than he has wanted anyone.

“Mmm, work that cock,” he murmurs breathlessly. “You fuck so good.”

“Your cock just feels amazing,” Rook pants back, reciprocating the dirty talk that she know, somehow, John would be in to. Something inside her sparks and jolts. “Oh God, oh fuck.”

She desperately grinds on him, trying to find some sort of friction against her engorged clit, something, _anything_ , to push her over that precipice. Her pussy twitches and she instantly knows it’s about to happen.

“Oh, John,” she whines, thighs beginning to tremble. His eyes close in bliss at the sound of his name being dragged from her throat. “I-I want you to come inside of me, John. Fill me with your cum.”

John chuckles breathlessly. His fingers dig hard into her hips. “I love that dirty little mouth of yours.”

“Yeah?” she retorts, hips bucking. “Fuck, John –!”

With a wavering cry Rook reaches her long-sought crescendo, crashing over her in deliciously overwhelming waves until her legs twitch and her climax is no more. John must have finished, too, but a lot more quietly. His hold on her loosens and he flops back as if defeated. Slowly, Rook eases herself off him, his softening cock still leaking beads of cum when she lays down next to him. She doesn’t want to cuddle and neither does he, she assumes, because instead he reaches over and holds her hand in his and that is where they remain for the moment, in silence.

“I don’t think I can go back to disliking you as much now, Deputy,” John tells her with wry smile.

“Ditto,” she replies, and means it. “Although I probably wouldn’t say no to some hate-sex once in a while.”

“Hate is a strong word.”

She knocks him. “You know what I mean.” 

They lapse into quiet for a minute before John lessens his grasp on her hand and stretches. He is unapologetically brazen about that fact that he is still naked. “I’d better go – it wouldn’t do well for my brothers to think I’ve stolen you all for myself. Joseph might feel the need to tattoo ‘Greed’ into my skin as well.” The last part sounds bitter but he laughs it off easily. He pulls on his clothes, slowly, clearly in no rush to depart. Rook remains where she is and only wraps the bed sheets around her body in order to preserve her dignity. The minute he is dressed, he kisses two fingers before pressing them to Rook’s lips. “I’ll see you again, Dep.”

With that he is gone, the door slightly ajar in his wake, and Rook finds herself feeling strangely lonely. Now that she has done what Jacob asked of her – and enjoyed it a hell of a lot more than she thought she would – the realisation that it is now just her and Jacob again isn’t a pleasant one. Deep down she knows that the relationship they have is more akin to that of master and pet, or rather two adults who have simply grown accustomed to each other. It is a melancholy notion and she sighs heavily.

“Surely fucking my brothers wasn’t that bad.”

Rook jumps at the low voice suddenly behind her. She hadn’t heard Jacob enter. He chuckles softly as he stands at the edge of the bed, gaze burning into her. He looks… pleased? The bed dips with his weight as he lays himself down next to her.

“You have done well, pup,” he tells her and she swells at the praise. “However, consider this the first and last time that this arrangement takes place.”

Her eyes widen. “What do you mean? I thought I did well.”

“It’s not you. It’s me.”

She snorts. “If I had a dollar for every time I heard that.”

He glares and she lapses into silence, waiting. “I am not a generous man. Once I claim something as mine, I don’t want to let it go. Ever.”

Rook’s brow furrows, wondering if he is alluding to what she thinks he is. “Go on.”

“That’s all there is to it,” he replies sharply, then sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as if the conversation is a great effort. “I’m not sharing you again. You are mine.”

Rook shivers pleasurably, her stomach twisting. She supposes this is as close she’ll ever get to Jacob confessing any of his feelings to her.

“Understand?”

“Yes. But one more thing,” she adds quickly before she changes her mind.

Jacob raises an eyebrow, interested. “Hmm?”

“It wouldn’t kill you to be a little more… nicer.”

“Nicer?” he repeats incredulously, then barks a single laugh. He loops a strong arm around her shoulder before closing his eyes. “We’ll see, pup, we’ll see.”


End file.
